


Diva no monogatari

by CMUNbot360



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game), Hunter X Hunter
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 16:29:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20727281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMUNbot360/pseuds/CMUNbot360
Summary: A love story about my OC Diva and a certain Kuruta survivor.





	1. Chapter 1

** Diva **

** Basic info **

Gender: Female  
Birthday 25 December  
Age 16  
Height 5’6”  
Weight ------  
Blood Type AB  
Occupation Singer (Former)

**About  
** Diva lived and worked as a singer to provide for herself and never remained for very long in the same town or establishment, she met Gon, Leorio and Kurapika on the ship heading for the exam, dropping them off near Dolle harbor.

**Personality  
**Diva tries to live up to her name with little to less success. initially being a warm and nurturing person overall. She’s quick to anger and very quick to forget said anger.

**Appearance** Diva is a pretty girl with a traditional long dark hair cut reaching her hips, light toned skin with greyish blue eyes and slender build. She wears an off white steampunk designed yukata, dyed in elaborate black and golden trimmings with a pair of matching pilot goggles.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting From the Captains hold.

"I called you four over from below cause i have some questions to ask and i expect answers"   
The gruff sailor huffed and sucked on the edge of his pipe. "Let's start with you missy, who are you and why are you here?"

She pointed at herself, as the only girl in the room she made herself presentable with a tiny smile.  
"Ah, ofcourse.... Greetings, you may call me Diva. I came here to apply for the hunter exam in Zaban city." 

The Captain nodded despite doing little to change his gruff expression he couldn't help but close his eyes in a friendly gesture.  
Something in this lady's disposition called out a friendlier attitude in him. The taller man next to her however didn't seem all that affected and gave the girl a pointed look of disappointment. 

"Got something to say punk?"   
The captain challenged the taller man.

"You bet! I'm not telling you anything!"

"Realy?" The captain said and turned to the youngest person in the room. A boy around 12 or so waving his hands like he was in a classroom.  
"Boy?" The captain gave the boy the go ahead.

"My name is Gon! And i'm becoming a hunter like my dad!"  
The captain nodded.

"Hey Kid!?"  
The taller man hollered "You know you don't have to say anything right?"

"Huh? What's the harm? it's not like i'm doing anything bad." Gon stated.  
The girl giggled slightly agreeing with the boy "Indeed, I hope you do become one Kiddo" Gon turned to the girl with a happy smile.  
"Thank you, Diva-san" Diva laughed.

"Just Diva is fine Kiddo." 

"Diva then" Gon corrected himself.

The taller man growled "Hey! don't ignore me!"  
Dive and Gon blinked then she nodded "I'm sorry i wasn't intending to.... uhm sir?"

"Ahem!?" The captain cut in.  
Then turned to the last man in the company, a younger male with blonde hair and a silent deposition.  
"And how about you?"

"........"  
Everyone turned to him.


End file.
